The present invention relates to a washing brush for washing rollers for motor vehicle automatic washing systems.
As is known, in automatic motor-vehicle washing systems there are conventionally used roller washing brushes which comprise a plurality of bristles which, as the brush roller is rotatively driven, will contact the surface of the motor vehicle so as to remove therefrom dirt and the like.
There are also known, for the intended application, brush rollers which are made of a plurality of plate-like elements, wound about a core roller and arranged adjoining one another in the axial direction.
It has been found that the wear of these rollers occurs mainly at given regions which correspond to the projecting portions of the motor vehicle and an important problem to be solved is that of easily and quickly replacing the worn plate-like elements of the rollers.
Another main problem to be solved is that of easily and simply coupling the bristles to the above mentioned plate-like elements.
In this connection it is to be pointed out that these sets of bristles mainly at given regions where there are provided projecting portions of the motor vehicle, such as mirrors and the like, are subjected to great pulling forces which can detach the bristles from their supporting element.